The Summer I Turned Pretty
by Hufflepuff Chaser
Summary: If you are looking for a really great "Hermione miraculously turns into a sex-bomb over the summer" fanfictions... This is not it. Enjoy the Mary Sue...


The Summer I Turned Pretty...

AN: HI GUYS! OMG WTF U SHUD R3AD MAH S2RY!111 OMG LOL ITS ABOUT HERMION3 GETNG TURNED IN2 A BAUTIFUL GIRL OV3R TEH SUMER1!1!11 WTF

xxxxx

Hermione Granger was an average girl. Average build, average hair, average face. There was only one factor about her that made her special... SHe was a witch!

It was the summer before she was going into hre 6th year at hogwarts in england. She was going to be 16 in september. she woke up in her room at her parents house. They lived in a muggle village because her parents were muggles. she got up and got dressed in a white tee shirt with blue jean shorts and grabbed some toast for breakfast.

she headed towards the centre of the town that she lived in. she was walking with her head down, reading a book when some1 ran into her!

"Oof!" she grunted as she an the other person fell to the groun.

"Sry! Let me help you up!" The person said.

Hermione took the person's hand and looked into there face.

It was a man with hair that was spikey at the back and straight at the front, it was blac at the back and whit and blue in the fornt. he was wearing a navy and white striped shirt and red skinny leg pants. hernioe could tel he was gay.

"Hi!" he giggled, "im marc!"

"hey. im hermonie grange!" she said to him.

"du u live in town he asked

"yes."

"would you like to be a model?'' MARC SAID to hermipne

"im not pretty enoug to be a model!" hermione said to im.

"Yes you are! You just don't sho it! come with me to my studio and we'll make you look gud!"

"ok1"

hermioen follwoed marc to the place where he worked. it was a modeling place. there were pretty girls everywhere.

"coem over here!" said marc to hermioner. she did.

he sat her down in a chair and went to work making her look beatiful.

it was many hrs l8r when he was finally done.

"turn around111" mark sid to hermioen

she did and she looked sexy! Her hair was str8end and a little curled around her face. the ends were died brite blue and it was all flowy. her bright green eyes stood out more than ever becuz marc had put blak mascara on her already long eylashes to enhance hre natral looks. she had cat eye eyeliner on and she didn't even need blush because her cheeks wqere a;lready rose-like. her soft lips had pink gloss on them adn her teeth wher whiter.

but ti was her cloths and body that made it. she had filled out in the years before but it had never been shown bcuz of teh baggy robes that they had to were 4 uniform at school. she was wearing a deep vnec halter dress that was red. it was tightish and did a flowy thing. on her feet she wore converse to make it more casul.

"wow! hermion u luk good gurl!" marc told her, "if i wasn't gay i'd ask you out any dai!"

hermioen gigled and twirled in the mirror. "i lik my hair lik this! thx marc!"

marc thought she lookd soooooo good that he gave her a bunch of makeup and clithes for free!

she thanked marc a bilion times and went home.

xxxxx

soon it was time to go back to school.

hermion put on a low purple shirt, tight blac pant and a leather jackte on for the trip.

when heriome got to kingscross a bunch of guys were looking at her. she ignored them and went throuh the wall. when she came to 9 3/4 she saw darco malfoy!111!

"Is that that mudblud hermione grander?/?" drako asked his freinds. they were al looking at hermione to.

hermine boarded the train flirtily and found a spot with ron and hairry.

"Hi guys!1" she saiod sexily.

they looked at her like is-that-hermione?

"whut?" hermione siad to them

"oh nuthin hermione1 hi!" they said sheepily.

"actually. I dont want to be called hermonie anymore! i want to be called Monique Jessamene Emerald Granger!1 it sounds better then plane hermone!"

"Ok!" they agrred!

wen they got to hogwrats they walked to the place were they have the food. as hermione entered teh room eveyrone looked at her, even the had teh dazzling effects of a veela. she focused on swaying her hips slightly as she walked to da table. everyone in the room drooled.

the diner went normally and hary and ron showed more intrest in her then it was time for bed.

they all walked together towards the gryffindore room. suddenly... DARCO MALFOY CAME!

"hi hermione!" draco said wif a nod. "sup"

"oh nothin. juts going to bed soon." she said bac

"oh cool. would you like to go to hogsmeade wit me some time or soemthign?" draco sadi.

"sur-" hermione got cut off by hary who jumped out and said, "no!111 hermione! dont go out with him! go out with mee1"

then that guy who dated ginny came and said "she likes me not you, you buttmunch!"

teh bois started fighting over me and i ran to my room cring.

xxxxx

the next morniung i got out of bed and pout on a tight blac dress instread of my unifrom. i put on more makup and did my hair in a differant way.

i went diwon to the room and harry was theer. he said "hermione, im sorry 4 how i acted. i was stupid."

"yes you were. but it is ok. i dot want to date you thoyugh." she said bac

"that is ok. i still love you thuigh." hary told her.

the first class we hda was potions.i walked into the room and smap wasnt there! instread it was... DUMBLYDORE!

"Oh hi therer, hermioen!" he said looking at her bobs not her face!

"DON'T LOOK AT ME YU SICKO!" HERMione screamed at him.

"Oh sorry, merione!" dubledre said. he looked shiftily to the ground then at the ceiling, "i just have to go... to the washroom..." he said shuffling to the door.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO MASTABAT!1! YOU PERV!" Hermioe yelled back.

"why does every1 think im pretty? its not fair!" hermine said. crying.

darco cam over to comfert her.

"hwermioen, no one looks deeoer than the surface hear. al they care abot is looks. i luv you 4 who you are." he said. hugging her

"do you mean it darco?" she said, whhippih away her tearz.

"yes" he said, putting hsi finger under her chin and tiltin her hed up. then tyhey kissed. alot.

when they pulled apart everyoen in the clas clapped becaus they looked so sexy together.

they walked out holdign hands.

"du yuo want to come to my room?" Drak asked seduktivly.

"sure!" she grinned back.

they frenched all teh way to draco's room where they did **it** for the frist time!111

xxxxx

A/N: HI RAAEDRS1!1!111! LOL DID U LIEK MAH S2RY?! OMG WTF R3VEIW AND LAT ME KNOW!11!11! LOL THX1111! WTF LOL X AND THX 2 MAH FREIND MAGGIE FOR BNG AWSOM3!1! LOL LOVE U11!1! OMG LOL!

**Wow.. That was great. Don't you just love Mary Sues? I guess that's why they're Mary Sues. Also I had to use the "English-to-12-year-old-AOLer Translator for my Authors Notes, but other than that it was all me.. ;) **

**Thanks for reading, lovies! **

**xxx**

**Hufflepuff Chaser**


End file.
